


ART: The Bundling Bed (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Magic, Pureblood Wizarding Traditions, bundling, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry had no idea the bed was imbued with old pureblood magic. Now Malfoy's caught in the spell too.





	ART: The Bundling Bed (NSFW)

**Title:** The Bundling Bed  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Media:** Digital  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** bundling: the traditional courtship practice of wrapping a yet-to-be married couple in bed together, clothed and sometimes with a board or other object separating them, as a means of developing intimacy without sex  
**Other Warnings/Content:** accidental non-penetrative courting sex magic, masturbating, fingering  
**Artist's Notes:** Harry had no idea the bed was imbued with old pureblood magic. Now Malfoy's caught in the spell too.

  
  
  


[Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/729862.html#cutid1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cabin in the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374848) by [justdrarryme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarryme/pseuds/justdrarryme)
  * [Bundled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626064) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene)




End file.
